Remorse For Better End
by Yasuna Katakushi
Summary: Kisah cinta Kushina yang berbelit di kehidupan sebelumnya, tidak berbuah manis. Dan malah melukai Kushina. Akankah cintanya berbuah manis di kehidupan keduanya sekarang?


**Remorse For Better End**

**Chapter 1: Alive**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sumarry: Kisah cinta Kushina yang berbelit, tidak langsung membuahkan hasil dan malah melukainya di kehidupan awalnya. Akankah kisah cinta itu berbuah manis dikehidupan keduanya?**

**Rated: Eh, para readers. Authornya masih 14 tahun jangan dipaksa bikin rated yang enggak-enggak. Whatever (¿) But not M.**

**Genre: Angst (Chapter 1) But not for onward**

**Chapter 1 Alive**

**Sediakan tissu sebelum membaca #abaikan**

**Chapter 1: Alive**

**Tes, Tes, Tes**

Hari ini hujan turun deras didaratan Konoha, tepat 1 tahun setelah kematian pewaris utama Namikaze group. Minato Namikaze, dia meninggal karena pilihannya sendiri. Mendonorkan jantungnya demi seorang pria, untuk membahagiakan gadis yang dicintainya. Namun, mencintai pria lain.

Tak jauh dari makam Minato terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang tengah terisak mengelus nisan Minato, air matanya menjadi satu dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Minato, apa kabarmu? Bahagiakah kau disana? Maaf aku baru datang sekarang, aku sibuk mengurusi ujian akhir. Aku bertekad mendapatkan nilai terbaik agar dapat masuk di Konoha University. Aku ingin mengambil jurusan kedokteran." Gadis ini menarik napas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kau pasti bertanya bukankah aku tidak menyukai bau obat-obatan? Akan ku jawab, bahwa aku tidak mau orang lain merasakan kehilangan yang sama sepertiku. Minato kau sangat beruntung, di satu tahun hari kematianmu langitpun menangis. Mengingat kebaikanmu yang tak pernah habis."

**JDEEER!**

Suara petir membuat mata gadis itu tertutup sementara, tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut.

"Kau terlalu baik padaku Minato, bahkan padaku. Kau merelakan masa depanmu hilang demi ku." Gadis yang diketahui bernama Kushina ini pun terisak.

**Flashback**

"Kushina, kau hari ini mau pergi denganku tidak?" Tanya seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik sambil menghapiri sorang gadis berambut merah yang hendak bergegas pulang.

"Aku mau saja Minato, tapi tolong bantu aku membereskan ini dulu." Jawab gadis itu tetap pada kegiatannya membereskan tumpukan kertas.

"Ha'i." Minato pun membantu Kushina membereskan tugasnya.

**SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH.**

"Minato, memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Kushina menatap safir Minato.

"Ketempat yang pastinya kau sukai." Jawab Minato sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Minato, kau tau tidak? Tadi Fugaku mendatangiku." Sahut Kushina yang tak mau kalah juga memamerkan senyumannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Minato memasang ekspesi kebingungan.

"Dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya." Jawab Kushina sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dan kau menerimanya?" Tanya Minato dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan lagi.

"He-eh." Jawab Kushina di sertai anggukan.

Minato terdiam, mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kushina barusan. Sebuah proklamasi pasangan baru.

"Ah, Kushina. Di sini kau rupanya?" Panggil seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Kushina dan Minato. Dia adalah Fugaku.

"Fugaku, aku duluan ya." Ujar Minato meninggalkan pasangan baru itu dengan langkah yang cepat.

"Eh, Minato?" Panggil Kushina mencoba menghentikan langkah Minato.

"Sudah biarkan saja Kushina, dia tau apa yang dilakukannya." Ujar Fugaku mencoba membujuk Kushina.

**6 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

"Kushina, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Minato yang baru saja datang di rumah sakit.

"Pergi kau!" Bentak Kushina yang masih menangis didepan seorang anak yang tengah terbaring koma. Anak itu adalah Fugaku.

"Kushina?" Ujar Minato lirih.

"Apa yang kau mencintai Fugaku? Mencintainya setulus hatimu?" Tanya Minato berusaha lembut.

Saat ini Fugaku terbaring lemah, memperjuangkan hidupnya. Dia mengidap gagal jantung demi kesembuhannya dibutuhkan seorang pendonor jantung.

Kushina mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Minato. Matanya tampak sembab, violetnya tampak suram.

"Aku mencintainya Minato." Jawab Kushina lemah.

"Apa kau rela melakukan apa pun deminya?" Minato kembali mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Aku rela, Minato." Kushina membelai wajah pucat Fugaku, membayangkan apa yang terjadi akibat perkataannya.

"Kehilangan teman dan sahabat demi dia? Kehilangan segalanya?" Kali ini Minato mengucapkan pertanyaannya dengan nada yakin.

Kushina terdiam sebentar, mengolah pertanyaan Minato baik-baik. Mengartikan setiap kata dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, Minato." Jawab Kushina, berbarengan dengan anggukan lemah.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Minato menbalas jawaban Kushina. Dan pergi dari kamar di mana Fugaku dirawat.

**1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Kushina pergi menuju sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa, sebuah senyuman terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

"Minato!" Panggil Kushina yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Minato. Kushina memang sudah di kenal baik oleh keluarga Minato.

"Mau apa lagi kau kau datang kesini?!" Tanya seorang pria yang mirip dengan Minato, dia Hirato. Saudara kembar Minato, Hirato merupakan adik Minato.

"Aku ingin menemui Minato." Jawab Kushina dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau sudah membunuh Minato, dan sekarang kau berpura-pura tidak tau?!" Maki Hirato, sambil mendorong tubuh Kushina hingga terbentur ke tembok.

"Apa yang kau maksud Hi-Hirato? Aku tidak mengerti?!" Tanya Kushina sambil menahan sakit.

"Tch, pura-pura tidak tau. Minato sudah meninggal, dia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Fugaku." Jawab Hirato dengan determinasi tinggi.

**'DEG'**

Mata Kushina terbelak, tidak percaya. Minato, pergi meninggalkannya? Tapi jika Minato hidup Fugakulah yang akan mati.

Kushina tak mengingini keduanya pergi. Dia ingin berbagi kebahagiaannya dengan Minato, tapi ternyata Minatolah yang menolong Fugaku.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Seru Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau?" Tanya Hirato setengah bersujud mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kushina.

"Minato amat mencintaimu, dan disaat dia mengetahui kau dan Fugaku sudah berpacaran. Dia amat kecewa, padahal di hari yang sama dia akan menembakmu." Sambung Hirato dengan nada yang tidak dapat di artikan.

Matanya menatap kecewa Kushina, tangannya mengepal erat. Menahan emosi dan amarahnya.

"M-Minato mencintaiku?" Tanya Kushina, tatapan matanya kosong seakan jauh dari dirinya.

"Lebih dari itu, sampai dia rela mati hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang tidak terlalu dia sukai. Minato dan Fugaku tidak pernah akrab dari dulu." Jawab Hirato dengan nada sendu.

Kushina berlari meninggalkan rumah besar, tempat kediaman Minato. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, isakkanya terdengar pilu.

"Kushina, tunggu." Panggil Hirato sambil mengejar Kushina.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, langkah mereka terhenti. Disebuah gundukkan tanah yang masih baru. Harum bunga masih tercium di sana.

**R.I.P**  
**Minato Namikaze**  
**Lahir: 25 Januari *****  
**Wafat: 10 Oktober *****

Makam Minato, Kushina mencoba memastikan bahwa kematian Minato adalah bohong. Tapi ternyata itu benar.

Tangis Kushina pecah, tak percaya akan kenyataan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Tak percaya akan kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Kehilangan teman dan  
sahabat demi dia? Kehilangan  
segalanya?" Pertanyaan Minato sebelum kematiannya kembali terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya.

Sebuah kesalahan bahwa dia lebih memilih seorang yang menjadi kekasihnya, orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dan ia telah kehilangan Minato, temannya sejak kecil.

"Bunuh aku, Hirato. Bunuh aku!" Mohon Kushina pada Hirato sambil mengguncang lengan Hirato.

"Percuma aku hidup, aku tidak memiliki teman lagi." Hirato memejamkan matanya melihat gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Bukankah ada Fugaku. Dia jauh lebih berharga dari Minato, iya kan. Kushina?" Tanya Hirato, safirnya bertemu manik violet Kushina.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, yasudah. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri." Ujar Kushina bangkit hendak meninggalkan Hirato.

"Tunggu." Panggil Hirato lembut sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Kushina.

"Aku disuruh oleh Minato untuk melindungimu, Kushina." Sambung Hirato tertunduk.

Tanpa sadar tangan Hirato masih terus menggenggam tangan Kushina.

**Flashback End**

"Tak terasa ya Minato, sudah 1 tahun. Tapi serasa seperti kemarin. Aku merindukanmu Minato." Crystal bening jatuh berbarengan dengan rintik hujan yang sudah mulai mereda.

Kushina memejamkan matanya, seperti menahan sesuatu. Keningnya berkerut, tangannya mengepal kuat. Pejaman mata Kushina perlahan melemah, tapi mata violet itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Perlahan badan Kushina tumbang kebelakang, wajahnya pucat akibat kehujanan hampir selama 1 jam lebih.

**'DUK'**

Tubuh Kushina tak menyentuh tanah, ada sesosok pria yang menyangah tubuh Kushina. Pria ini mengenakan jas hujan yang menyerupai jubah berwarna hitam, dia menggendong Kushina dengan ala bridal style. Matanya terus memandang Kushina cemas.

"Bertahanlah." Ujarnya sambil mempercepat langkah kaki jenjangnya.

Disebuah kamar apartemen yang sudah lama tak digunakan tampak seorang pria tampak sedang bergumul dengan peralatan masak yang ada didapurnya. Dia tampak sedang memasak bubur, dimasaknya dengan hati-hati. Berharap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

"Ngh" Lenguh seorang gadis yang berada di kamar tengah apartemen itu yang sebenarnya ruang tamu.

Perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, tampak warna violet nan indah muncul diantara kedua kelopaknya.

Tercium benar aroma _cytrus_ dihidungnya, membuatnya mengingat seseorang. _Crystal_ bening kembali jatuh dari violet itu setelah beberapa lama tertutup.

Dengan sigap dia segera mengusap air matanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia menangis. Irama napasnya mulai tenang tidak terburu-buru.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" Tiba-tiba sosok lelaki dewasa muncul dari arah dapur. Ditangannya ada semangkuk bubur. Senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya.

"Kau tidur lama sekali." Sambungnya, duduk di samping gadis tadi. Kushina.

"Ah, kau. Hirato." Senyum tipis menguak dari bibir Kushina menyadari siapa yang menolongnya.

Tak ada anggukkan atau pun gelengan dari pria yang dipanggil Hirato itu, pria itu hanya menatap Kushina dengan tatapan 'Andai kau tau'.

"Makanlah dulu, kau tadi pingsan selama hampir 4 jam." Ujar pria itu menyerahkan mangkuk bubur yang ada di tangannya.

Kushina menerima mangkuk bubur itu, perlahan dia memakannya. Kushina mengunyah makanannya dengan lambat, mulutnya terasa pahit.

**'Hirato PoV'**

Ini sudah lama sekali. Apa dia mau memaafkanku? Tapi aku tak tega, Fugaku telah meninggalkannya saat Fugaku tau bahwa 'dia' yang telah mendonorkan jantungnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini.

Kushina sudah selesai memakan buburnya dan kurasa, tubuhnya sudah pulih. Saat Kushina sudah menghilang masuk kedalam lift apartemenku, aku pergi tapi kearah yang berlawanan.

Sekarang aku tengah berada di sebuah taman, terlihat seorang pria duduk di bangku taman. Tampak seorang gadis tengah berbaring di pangkuan pria itu, berbeda sekali perlakuannya dulu saat sedang bersama dengan Kushina.

Aku berdiri tepat di depan mereka, Fugaku menyadari kehadiranku. Matanya membelak, mengetahui aku yang hadir di depannya bukanlah Hirato yang biasa di temuinya sehari-hari.

"Kau?!" Tanya Fugaku, matanya memandang tak percaya kearahku.

"Ya ini aku Fugaku, lama tidak jumpa." Ujarku sedikit sinis.

Wanita yang tadi tiduran dipangkuan Fugaku, telah bangun dan sekarang dalam posisi duduk. Dan Fugaku sendiri sudah bangkit dari peraduannya.

"Mau apa kau?!" Tanyanya mulai dengan nada mengancam.

"Menagih apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Jawabku singkat tak mau berbasa-basi.

"Tch, begitu rupanya. Ini ternyata sudah direncanakan." Fugaku membuang ludahnya kedepan, nyaris mengenai Hirato.

Dengan gerakkan cepat aku sudah berada dibelakang Fugaku, tanganku membawa pisau lipat yang tadi kusimpan di kantungku.

"Ku mohon jangan." Pinta seorang gadis yang kurasa adalah pacar Fugaku. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat adegan yang ada didepannya.

"Jantung itu." Jawabku tepat ditelinga Fugaku, seakan mengerti kalimatku. Fugaku terbelak, kepalanya menggeleng.

**CRAAAASSHH!**

**Normal PoV**

Cairan kental berwarna merah segar mengalir dari leher Fugaku, lehernya seakan mau putus. Mulutnya terbuka, meregang nyawa.

Tubuhnya jatuh tak bernyawa bersimbah darah, seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik menatap mayat itu penuh kemenangan. Didekatinyalah mayat itu, perlahan tangannya masuk kedalam dada pria itu mengambil sebuah daging yang berdenyut. Itu adalah jantung Fugaku, atau lebih tepatnya jantung Minato.

Lelaki itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang terus menangisi jenazah kekasihnya. Bau anyir khas darah tercium. Aura suram mengelilingi tempat itu.

**DI TEMPAT LAIN.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah tengah duduk diranjangnya yang berukuran king size, tangannya memeluk lututnya.

Semilir angin masuk melalui jendela, membuat gorden yang menutupinya berkibar-kibar. Cahaya matahari senja masuk melalui celah-celah.

Tampak sesosok bayangan tengah berdiri di tepian jendela, aroma cytrus tercium terbawa angin. Dapat diketahui bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pria.

_**Now that i know what i am without**_

_**You can just leave**_

_**Breath, into me and make me real**_  
_**Bring me to life**_

_**(wake me up) Wake me up inside**_

_**(can't wake up) Wake me up inside**_

_**(call me) Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(wake me up) Bit my blood to run**_

_**(can't wake up) Before i come undown**_

_**(save me) Save me from the notthing i become**_

_**Frozen inside without you're touch**_

_**Without you're love**_

_**Darling, only you are the life among the death**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

"Bring me to life? Bukankah itu lagu ke sukaan Minato?" Tanya Kushina pada dirinya sendiri, matanya menatap bingung sosok misterius itu.

"Apa itu kau, Minato?" Tanya Kushina ragu, sambil berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Ini aku, Kushina." Jawab sosok itu.

Gorden yang menutupinya berkibar tertiup angin, tampak sesosok pria tampan berkulit tan tengah berdiri. Mata safir yang selalu dirindukan Kushina, rambut kuning jabrik yang mencuat yang selalu ada dalam bayang-bayang pikiran Kushina.

"Minato, aku merindukanmu." Ujar Kushina, berlari memeluk sosok gagah yang amat dicintainya.

"Aku juga, Kushina." Jawab sang pangeran. Minato, memeluk erat gadis yang hampir 3 tahun ini.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Minato. Terus, selamanya. Hiks." Tangis Kushina pecah dalam pelukan Minato.

"Kau jawablah yang jujur, apa kau ingin terus bersamaku?" Tanya Minato untuk yang kedua kalinya tak mau ada kesalahan yang sama yang terjadi.

"Ya, Minato. Selamanya." Jawab Kushina menatap dalam safir indah Minato.

"Selamanya?" Tanya Minato kembali meyakinkan.

"He-eh." Jawab Kushina disertai anggukkan.

"Aku tidak mau lagi kau menyesal Kushina, karena keputusan yang kau ambil tanpa pikir panjang lagi." Ujar Minato menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia amat ragu dengan pilihan Kushina.

"Justru aku akan menyesal karena tidak ada kau, Minato. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi. Aku ingin terus bersamamu." Desis Kushina dengan wajah murung.

Minato mempererat pelukannya pada Kushina, seakan mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kushina. Mata mereka terpejam, merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya, Konoha gempar. Karena ada seorang mayat laki-laki ditaman dengan luka robek dibagian dadanya tepat dijantungnya. Bersamaan dengan itu dikediaman Uzumaki, tengah dirundung duka. Pasalnya salah satu pewaris keluarga itu telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Dia adalah Kushina Uzumaki, beberapa orang mengaitkan kematian Kushina dengan kematian pria ditaman itu yang tak lain adalah Fugaku.

Tapi pikiran itu dibuang jauh-jauh oleh para anggota keluarga Uzumaki. Mereka yakin Kushina bukan pembunuh yang dimaksud, dan kematian Kushina. Itu juga banyak memiliki kejanggalan.

Mulai dari tubuh Kushina yang masih hangat, namun detak jantungnya yang sudah berhenti dari 7 jam yang lalu. Dan juga tercium aroma cytrus diseluruh bagian kamar. Apa mungkin Minato benar-benar membawa Kushina pergi bersamanya?

**CHAPTER 1**  
**Alive**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Supernatural, Mysteri.**  
**Rated: Eh, para readers. Authornya masih 14 tahun jangan dipaksa bikin rated yang enggak-enggak. Whatever (¿) But not M.**

**Happy reading Minna-sama ( Mupeng banget dipanggil pake suffix sama ¿? ) #diremes taburi tepung goreng. Jadi tempura#**

**Langsung aja...**  
**Cut**  
**Rolling**

**And**

**Action!**

**§0o0o0o0o0§**

Pagi yang indah, disebuah negara yang terkenal dengan kekuatan sihirnya yang amat sulit disaingi negara lain. Negara itu adalah Konohagakure.

Sebuah negara yang masih sangat asri, masyarakatnya yang ramah juga pemimpin mereka yang murah hati. Siapa lagi yang tak kenal dengan Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hokage generasi ketiga, beliau memiliki anak namun tidak memiliki pewaris tahta. Beliau memiliki 2 orang anak perempuan yaitu Anko Sarutobi dan juga Anra Sarutobi. Mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar.

Disudut lain Konoha tinggal seorang anak gadis yang kira-kira berusia 6 tahun sedang berlatih kekuatan sihirnya. Gadis berambut merah dengan mata berwarna violet ini tidak sendirian, dia bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuranya.

Anak laki-laki itu tampak lebih hebat dari gadis yang sedang bersamanya, terlihat dari ekspresi wajah mereka. Sang gadis yang sudah duduk terengah-engah, dan sang anak lelaki itu yang terus melanjutkan latihannya.

Peluh tampak menetes dari tubuh keduanya, napas yang tak berirama akibat kegiatan harian mereka.

"Aku capek Minato-sama." Ujar gadis itu. Dari caranya berbicara saja dapat diketahui gadis itu merupakan salah satu bawahan dari anak yang dipanggik Minato tadi, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Minato adalah anak dari adik tiri dari Hokage ketiga, atau lebih tepatnya dia adalah keponakan dari sang Hokage.

Sedangkan sang gadis adalah anak dari salah satu menteri yang menjabat sekarang ini, yaitu Menteri Koordinator Hukum Sihir (kalo diindo namanya menkopolhukam, mungkin¿).

"Kau ini, sebentar-sebentar capek, nanti lemaslah, nanti ngantuklah, lalu aku berlatih dengan siapa?" Seru Sang Pangeran menghadapi sahabatnya ini.

Sang gadis yang dimaksud tampak berpikir, memejamkan matanya mencari jalan keluar dari ucapan Minato.

"Aku tau!" Ujar Kushina mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan segera bangkit berdiri.

Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak membentuk sebuah segel tangan (disini sihirnya gk pake tongkat tapi segel tangan atau kendali pikiran). Tak butuh waktu lama, disisi kiri dan kanannya sudah ada dua sosok yang sama namun tampak lebih segar dan bersemangat.

"Ayo kita mulai!" Ujar kedua sosok Kushina bersamaan, mengacungkan tinju "Ayo kita mulai!" Ujar kedua sosok Kushina bersamaan, mengacungkan tinju mereka.

Minato maju perlahan, sekarang dia sudah berada tepat didepan sosok asli Kushina. Wajahnya menunduk menatap wajah Kushina yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku ingin berlatih bersamamu, bukan dengan bayanganmu. Akan berbeda jika bukan kau yang sesungguhnya, kau pernah bilangkan. Kau adalah milikku seutuhnya."

Deskripsi yang berlebihan mari kita ulangi kembali. Mustahal Minato yang masih berumur 6 tahun ngomong kaya gitu. Dijadiin kue laped sama MinaKushi lovers.

**Cut, Action!**

"Kushina, kau kan sudah janji ingin menemani aku berlatih hari ini?" Tanya Minato dengan wajah memelas.

"Ma-maaf, _-ttebane_. Aku benar-benar lelah, apa lagi tadi saat di Akademi. Huh." Kushina mendengus kesal.

"Yasudah, aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksakanmu untuk menemaniku." Terlihat jelas penyesalan dari air muka Minato

"_Gomen, _aku tidak bermaksud. a..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kadai ramen yang ada dipusat negara?" Tanya Minato yang dengan cepat menginterupsi kalimat Kushina.

"_Ha'i_" Jawab Kushina tanpa pikir panjang.

Minato memejamkan matanya sesaat, tak berapa lama. Angin lembut mengelilingi mereka berdua, dan mengangkat mereka dari permukaan tanah. Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang mengintai kegiatan mereka.

"Jadi dia anak yang dimaksudkan itu, dia lumayan." Ujar sosok misterius itu dan langsung mneghilang bersamaan dengan puluhan helai daun yang terbang tertiup angin.

**To**

**Be**

**Continue**

**Terserah mau bilang Authornya serakah, maruk, atau apalah. Terserah, ceritanya muncul begitu aja dikepala Author tanp dosa. Ya sebelum ceritanya buyar ya, Author tulis aja. Jadi 2 cerita yang lain pending dulu.**

**WAJIB**

**KUDU**

**MESTI**

**HARUS**

**NGEREVIEW**

**GAK PAKE ENGGAK**

**#Ditempeleng raeders.**


End file.
